


The Prince and the Wizard

by HeteroChromium



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeteroChromium/pseuds/HeteroChromium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One was the Prince of the kingdom of Teikou and the other was a powerful wizard of Seirin. They meet and fall in love. But would it end as a happy ending? Warnings: A bit of Harry Potter mentioned</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know. This is a fic with the most boring title ever. I totally agree. But I couldn't think of anything else.
> 
> Anyways, Happy Akakuro Week everyone! I'll be posting a few more Akakuro oneshots and a sequel chapter to this. And to those who are hoping that I'll update my story Silent Presence, don't worry. It'll be updated within Akakuro Week. I promise. Please don't feel shy to keep reminding and harassing me about this, okay? :)
> 
> Warnings: A bit of Harry Potter mentioned

The sound of hooves cantering against hard solid ground as they made a past paced journey through the forest could be heard. There were six horses in total - strong and well-trained stallions - with four of them pulling carriages, two horses to a carriage. Ridden by a tall, purple-haired giant of a man, one of the other two horses was at the front of the entourage, leading the way. Another horse was at the very back, its fair skin contrasting greatly with its rider's tanned complexion.

Inside the second carriage sat a redhead and his emerald-haired advisor. The redhead had eyes the colour of rubies and gold. His arms were crossed over his chest as he sat regally in the carriage, watching the trees fly past as the horse galloped on.

"We're nearing, Akashi," the green-head informed the Crown Prince of Teikou.

"Hm..." Akashi hummed. "How soon do you think war will break out, Shintarou?"

"Quite," Midorima Shintarou muttered, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "There's a lot of tension between the Yosen Kingdom and Kirisaki Daiichi Kingdom."

"And Teikou will inevitably be pulled into the war," Akashi sighed. "How troublesome."

Surveying the prince, Midorima nodded, "Yes, but it probably wouldn't be for too long. Teikou is the strongest kingdom, after all."

"Naturally," a slight smirk appeared on Akashi's face before it relaxed. "Tell me more the Kuroko family. We are going to stay with them for the time being, aren't we?"

Midorima cleared his throat, speaking, "They're a powerful family of wizards. The head of the family, Kuroko Teito, has been close friends with your father for many years now. He and his wife, Kuroko Tetsuna, have a son named Kuroko Tetsuya. I've heard that's he's quite an accomplished young wizard."

"Interesting," Akashi couldn't deny that his heart fluttered a bit when he heard the name 'Kuroko Tetsuya'. It was like he had met the boy before, but he couldn't ever remembering meeting him. "Is there anyone else living in the castle?"

"Other than the servants, I don't think so. Only the Kuroko family occupies the castle. Lord and Lady Kuroko should be waiting for our arrival. However, I'm not sure of their son."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"From what I've ben told, Kuroko Tetsuya may still be at magic school. It's a boarding school."

The rest of the journey lasted in silence before the carriage jolted to a sudden stop. Midorima pulled the curtains back a bit and peered outside before turning to the red-haired prince. "We have arrived, Akashi."

As the carriage doors were opened, Akashi stepped out first, blocking his red and gold eyes from the rays of the bright afternoon sun. He surveyed the castle in front of him critically. It was an old, fortified castle with tall turrets and impressively strong walls.

"Seijuurou," Akashi heard his father's call and turned to face a middle-aged man and women, both dressed in fine clothes. Akashi was almost an exact replica of his father except in terms of build. He had received his lithe form from his mother who had black hair and bright green eyes. They were standing next to a man dressed in a but let's uniform with the Kuroko family crest embroidered on it. "This is one of the head butlers of the Kuroko family, Izuki Shun." Akashi Seijou, King of Teikou, introduced and the butler took a low bow.

"Please follow me," the butler said as some other servants went to the carriages to carry the belongings.

"What about our horses?" Aomine Daiki, the tanned knight that had been guarding the carriages from the back of the group spoke up. He and Murasakibara Atsushi, the knight that had been in front of the entourage, had gotten down from their horses and were now standing impatiently by the side of the group.

Izuki beckoned for one of the servants to come over and told them. "He will show you to the stables and then to the living room." Turning back to the royal guests, he bowed again. "Let me show you the way to the sitting room, Your Highness. The Master and Madam are already there."

"That would be fine," Akashi Seijou nodded before he, his wife, Akashi and Midorima followed Izuki through the giant oaks doors and into the castle.

The interior of the castle was magnificent, to say the least. The floors were made of smooth marble. The entrance hall and corridors were brightly lit with lights from glass chandeliers hanging from the high ceilings and the curtains were all pulled open to let the sunlight stream in. It was much brighter and warmer than Akashi's own castle at Teikou. Izuki brought them to a small but grand room. It was warm from the cackling fire in the fireplace and soft, plush sofas and armchairs were placed in a circle around the intricately carved wooden coffee table.

"Seijou-san, welcome to our home," a man with raven-black hair and sharp violet eyes stood up and greeted Akashi's father, holding out a hand.

"Still as polite as ever, huh, Teito?" Akashi Seijou laughed before stretching out his own hand to shake Kuroko Teito's hand.

"Rin-chan, it's so nice to meet you again!" Kuroko Tetsuna - beautiful with her long light-blue hair and gleaming turquoise eyes - smiled at Akashi's mother.

Rin reciprocated the greeting by smiling back. "Ah, yes, it sure has been a long time, right, Tetsuna?"

"This must be Seijuurou-kun!" Lady Kuroko greeted Akashi warmly. "And you must be his advisor, Midorima Shintarou-kun! Hello."

"Good afternoon, Lord Kuroko," Midorima shook the male's hand before bowing to the female head of the Kuroko family. "Good afternoon, Lady Kuroko."

"Good afternoon to you, Lord and Lady Kuroko," Akashi greeted them before bowing, just like what he was taught.

"Oh! Aren't you two polite!" Lady Kuroko squealed and her husband nodded approvingly. "Come! Come take a seat."

"If these two are polite, then I would think your son must be the epitome of a perfect gentlemen, Tetsuna," Akashi's mother praised as everyone took a seat on the comfortable sofas and armchairs. "Speaking of which, where is Tetsuya-kun?"

"Tetsu-kun is still on the way from school," Lady Kuroko explained. "He probably just received the news of your arrival this morning."

"If I remember correctly," Akashi's father said, "He studies in a boarding school for magic. Hogwarts, was it?"

"Yes," Kuroko Teito affirmed.

"Oh, then our arrival must have interfered with his studies!" Akashi Rin looked dismayed.

"I'm sure it's fine," Lady Kuroko reassure her friend as their husbands started on another topic. "It's almost time for the Christmas holidays. He would've been home in another week even if you weren't here. And, oh, I'm sorry, Seijuurou-kun, Midorima-kun. This must all be rather dreary to you two. If I'm not mistaken, your two knightly friends are currently in the parlour. Would you like to join them?"

"If you please," Seijuurou smiled before he and Midorima stood up, bowing.

"Riko!" Lady Kuroko beckoned a female maid over. She introduced the brown-haired women as the head maid of the family and told her to escort the Akashi and Midorima to the parlour.

As they headed to the parlour, Akashi asked the maid, Aida Riko, more about the castle and its inhabitants. "We have a number of staff," she explained cheerfully. "The master and Kuroko-sama treats us all very well. The young master is at school or in the castle library most of the time. But he is very nice and friendly."

She continues talking about the young master all throughout the way to the parlour. It seemed that she, and all the other servants, were very attached to Kuroko Tetsuya. "Sometimes, he brings friends over," she told them. "But he doesn't have a lot of them. And-"

Midorima gave a little cough before remind the garrulous maid, "Um, Riko-san? The parlour?"

"Oh, right! Almost missed it," Riko said cheerfully, backtracking a few steps to a come face to face with a large wooden door. "Here we are!" With that, the brunet pushed it open.

"Aka-chin, Mido-chin," came the familiar lazy drawl as the tall knight spotted the prince and the advisor.

"Oi, Akashi, Midorima! What took you guys so long?!" Aomine's gruff voice cut through the air.

"The King, Queen, Lord and Lady Kuroko were engaging in conversation. It would've been impolite to leave without their permission," Midorima explained.

"Aka-chin~" Murasakibara said. "The food here is very good. Can you ask for their recipes?"

"You should ask for them yourself, Atsushi," Akashi sighed.

"Is that alright?"

"Yes, I think it should."

"Hey," Murasakibara turned to the butler Izuki who was standing next to Riko and another head butler. "Can you get the chef to share his recipes with me?"

Izuki smiled before turning to the other butler and asking, "Hey Hyuuga, is Kagami back yet?"

"No, I don't think so," the other head butler sighed before introducing himself. "Oh and I apologise for not introducing myself earlier, Your Highness and his advisor. I am Hyuuga Junpei, another one of the head butlers of the Kuroko family."

"Unfortunately, our head chef isn't here at the moment," Riko said, much to Murasakibara's disappointment. "He's escorting the young master home. The young master's train should be arriving at any moment."

"Izuki-san, Hyuuga-san and Aida-san," Akashi said, "Would you mind calling all the members of staff here for a short while and introducing them to us? We would like to know who exactly we would be staying with and that includes the house-hold staff as well."

"Al-alright," Riko's face echoed the surprise etched on all three servant's faces before it morphed into one of excitement.

A few minutes later, the members of staff were lined up in a single row in front of the four guests.

"Hi," a tall man with brown hair and a gentle expression and cheery grin greeted. "I'm Kiyoshi Teppei, the last of the Kuroko family's head butlers. Nice to meet you. And these are," he pointed to each person, going down the row as he slowly introduced them to the guests. "Koganei Shinji, Mitobe Rinnosuke, Tsuchida Satoshi, Furihata Kouki, Kawahara Kouichi, Fukuda Hiroshi, Kasamatsu Yukio, Sakurai Ryou, Mibuchi Reo, Hayama Kotaro and Nebuya Eikichi. We have one more member of staff that's not here though. His name is Kagami Taiga and he's our head chef."

"That's quite a lot of people to serve just one family," Midorima said, suprised. Normally, no matter how wealthy a family may be, they wouldn't have so many servants.

"Aren't there?" Riko grinned. "Alright, we'll be showing you to your rooms. Let's see, okay, Kiyoshi will escort Murasakibara-sama, Izuki will escort Aomine-sama, I'll escort Midorima-sama and Hyuuga will escort Your Highness."

The other members of staff then dispersed and the four head servants of the Kuroko household showed the guests way to their rooms.

[Line Break]

 

A few days have passed since Akashi, Midorima, Aomine and Murasakibara arrived at the Kuroko castle. They had met the loud and hot-headed yet caring red-haired head chef, Kagami Taiga. They had - unfortunately - discovered that despite having the appearance of a polite, prim and proper butler, Izuki was very much in love with lame puns and used every opportunity presented to him to make them. This earned him slaps and punches from Hyuuga, who was not as quiet and proper as he originally made himself out to be, and a 'boston crab hold' from Riko who was not as bubbly as they initially thought when she got into one of her tempers.

As Akashi strolled around the castle's library, his mind drifted to the young master of the house, Kuroko Tetsuya. He had been expecting to see the teen whom he was told was the age as himself. And yet, although it had been almost a week since he arrived - his parents had gone back to Teikou by the fifth day - Akashi had caught not even a glimpse of the supposed benevolent magic-user.

As the Teikou prince picked out a book from one of the oak shelves, he walked out from the aisles of the shelves and came eye to eye with the most amazing shade of blue he had ever seen. Before he could register anything else other than that beautiful sky blue colour, the other person had leapt back and took out a stick of some sorts and cried out something that sounded like 'ailuros'.

A flash of orange light appeared at the end of the stick and Akashi immediately shut his eyes close to shield them from the blinding light. Once he didn't sense the bright light, he opened his eyes as he heard a sharp intake of breath.

Blinking confusedly, Akashi looked around him. For some strange reason, his surroundings seemed much... bigger than before. The furniture was much larger and Akashi felt a sense of panic rising in him when he noticed the book that he had just picked out lying on the floor next to him. Dread sinking in the pit of his stomach, Akashi looked down at himself. What he did not expect to see was a furry body of red.

"Here," Akashi looked up and was once again mesmerised by the endlessly blue orbs of the other male. Seeing that he greatly resembled Lord and Lady Kuroko, the prince deduced that the male must be their son, the young master of the house, Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi warily went over to Kuroko and looked into the small mirror that the wizard was holding out to him.

He saw a pair of cat ears and a furry tail swishing behind his red-furred body. Hissing slightly in anger, Akashi glared up at Kuroko. The other just chuckled a bit before taking out that dreaded stick again. Immediately, Akashi scooted far far away from the piece of wood as Kuroko muttered another strange word.

This time a flash of blue light temporarily blinded Akashi but this time, he was quicker to recover. He looked down at himself and found, to his utmost relief, that he was back to normal size.

Gazing at Kuroko questionably, Akashi held out his hand to the shorter male and took the gold-framed mirror from him. He was extremely relieved to see that he had completely returned back to normal.

Giving the mirror back to its owner, Akashi looked Kuroko over, scrutinising the other's appearance. "You must be Kuroko Tetsuya," the redhead finally said. "I'm Akashi Seijuurou, Prince of Teikou. Nice to meet you. Oh, and you can call me Akashi."

"It's nice to meet you too, Akashi-kun," Kuroko returned the pleasantries.

"Do you often go around pointing sticks at people and turning them into cats?" Akashi smirked as he picked up the book that had fallen to the floor.

He gazed with interest as Kuroko's face heated up in embarrassment as the young blue-haired boy said, "No, that was the first time it happened. You surprised me and I cast the first spell that came to mind."

The heterochromatic-eyed prince cast Kuroko a dry look. "Why is it that a spell for becoming a cat is the first thing that came to your mind, Tetsuya?"

Ignoring the use of his first name, Kuroko just motioned to a book that was tucked in his arms. It read Basic Transfiguration Spells. "My N.E.W.T.s are coming up so I wanted to revise a few basic spells."

"N.E.W.T.s?" Akashi raised an eyebrow.

"Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests," Kuroko explained. "It's an exam that a seventh-year at my school would have to take. I'm a sixth-year so that means that I'll be taking it next year."

"I see," Akashi said before glancing at the stick in the shorter boy's hand. "I'm presuming that that is that a wand and not a stick?"

"Yes, that would be correct," Kuroko nodded before passing it to Akashi to look at. "It's 11 inches and made of ivy and phoenix's feather."

"It won't suddenly burst into flames, right?" Akashi hated the uncertainty in his tone but he had to be cautious.

Kuroko shook his head. "No, it won't work for non-witches or non-wizards." They stood in silence as Akashi twirled the wand in his hand in wonderment. Even thought he knew barely nothing about magic, he could feel the power emanating from the wand. It was Kuroko who broke the silence by gently taking back his wand, saying, "You don't know much about magic, don't you?"

The prince shook his head. "No, Teikou does not concern itself with the happenings in the magical world. In fact, if I'm not wrong, isn't Seirin the only kingdom that really uses magic?"

Kuroko nodded. "Yes, most magical folk live in Seirin. And the magic schools are all located there."

"Seirin made a pact with the rest of the world, didn't she?" Akashi recalled. "That so long as the non-magical people would leave wizards and witches alone, witches and wizards would do the same to non-magic users?"

"Yes, I think that's it," Kuroko said. "Would you like me to show you some magic, Akashi-kun? You don't seem very pleased to not know something."

He's really good at reading people, Akashi realised. "That would be most delightful, Tetsuya."

Akashi spent the rest of the day in the library with Kuroko, watching as the smaller male performed both basic and complex spells. Kuroko also explained about the Kingdom of Seirin and the world of magic. He talked about this place called Diagon Alley and of its many wonderful shops and eateries. He also mentioned school and that the students were sorted into four different 'houses' at the start of their first year based on their personal qualities.

"So you must be a Ravenclaw, right?" Akashi asked after hearing about the special talents and qualities of the different houses. Kuroko certainly seemed smart enough to be in the house of the intelligent.

But Kuroko only shook his head. "No, I'm in Gryffindor, for some reason."

"Hm," Akashi eyed Kuroko again, before sighing and standing up. "Well, it seems to be almost dinner time. Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Alright," Kuroko said without batting an eye at the prince's request.

Since the Lord and Lady of the house were constantly busy, they had insisted that everyone in the castle have their meals whenever they want, unlike the customary practice that everyone in the house would sit down to eat together. This was partially the reason why Akashi hadn't met Kuroko prior to the exchange in the library since Akashi usually ate relatively early whilst Kuroko would stay in the library until one of the servants would remind him to eat dinner.

Dinner with the younger male was extremely pleasant. They were the only ones in the huge dining chamber and engaged in many interesting conversations, mostly about magic and Akashi's life as a prince. Apparently, Seirin was mainly run by a sort of government, with the King having little power, unlike in most other kingdoms. Because of the large amount of time Kuroko spent in school and the wizarding committee, he didn't really know much about his own kingdom.

As they bid each other goodnight after the meal, Akashi felt a warm, tingly feeling in him that spread throughout his entire frame. And seeing Kuroko's retreating figure, Akashi felt something stir in him. But the redhead just dismissed the feeling and turned round to head back to his own room.

Akashi spent the next few days with Kuroko in the library. Sometimes, he would watch Kuroko practicing spells. But most of the time, he enjoyed a comfortable silence with the wizard as they quietly did their own work, Kuroko with his homework and Akashi with reports and documents from Teikou.

Soon, the two of them fell into a comfortable pattern and Akashi found himself becoming rather fond of the slightly younger boy. It was only later when he was about to go back to Teikou after the negotiations had succeeded and the promise of settled down when he realised how he felt. The tempest of feelings in him stirred and tumbled, causing his heart to clench and tighten whenever he thought of going back to Teikou and not seeing Kuroko again.

He couldn't bear the thought of not being with the blue-haired boy.

"Akashi-kun's distracted," the said redhead turned to face Kuroko who only offered him a small smile.

Akashi gave a small laugh. "I guess I feel weird. Going back to Teikou after so long."

Kuroko raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about, Akashi-kun? It's only been a few weeks."

"I know," Akashi just smiled at Kuroko, not willing to say how he would miss the bluehead. He glanced at Aomine and Murasakibara who were saddling the horses, preparing for the ride back to Teikou. He watched as the servants of the Kuroko household were heaving their visitors' luggage onto the carriage.

He turned his attention back to Kuroko as the wizard opened his mouth to speak. "I apologise for my parent's absence."

"It's fine. We understand that they're incredibly busy people," Akashi said before he smirked. "And I do not mean any offence to them but I much prefer Tetsuya's company."

Kuroko flushed a bit and Akashi noted how nice the red hue looked on Kuroko's smooth, pale cheeks. The smaller male sighed before saying, "Akashi-kun should not be joking around. Oh, and it seems that Midorima-kun has finished in his search for his lucky item."

"Is that so?" Akashi said as he spotted the green-haired advisor cross the large lawn, cradling a small glass figurine in his hands. "Really, I don't know how I could tolerate him for so long."

"I guess it's just Midorima-kun's quirk," Kuroko shrugged before pausing to think for a while. "But I think I know of someone who could very easily tolerate Midorima-kun's habits. He was always very accepting and cheerful."

"Hm?" Akashi raised an eyebrow. "Someone who could easily deal with Shintarou? Now that's a person I would want to meet."

"He's a friend from Hogwarts," Kuroko explained. "I would've introduced my friends to you but they were all busy this holiday. Perhaps another time."

"Alright," Akashi smiled at the implication that he would still be able to contact and meet up with the bluehead. "When do you have to go back to school again?"

"In another two weeks," Kuroko replied. "And it looks like Midorima-kun's impatient to set off."

"Hmph," Akashi glared at his advisor standing beside the horses, tapping his foot, lookinga his watch just plainly ignoring the prince. "The one who kept us waiting is the one in most hurry to return. How ironic."

"Don't be mean, Akashi-kun. We all know you care for each and every one of your friends very much."

"If you say so," Akashi gave in before glancing at Kuroko. "It seems that this would be goodbye."

Kuroko pouted. "Does Akashi-kun not want to see me anymore? Goodbye sounds so final."

"What would you say then?"

Kuroko paused for a moment before smiling at the redhead. "See you soon, Akashi-kun."

"Ah," Akashi smiled back. "That does sound much better. Very well then. See you soon, Tetsuya."

The prince patted the wizard on the shoulder before they both walked towards the carriage. Akashi stepped up and into the carriage before he leaned out the window to face Kuroko. By that time, Midorima was already seated in the carriage, reading his books and only nodding at Akashi and Kuroko.

"I'll write to you," Kuroko promised.

Akashi smirked, "That sounds great Tetsuya."

The horses neighed softly as they got ready to move and pull the carriage. Before they could do so, Akashi took his chance to say something he knew he would regret not saying. "See you Tetsuya," he said. "I'll miss you."

A radiant smile crossed Kuroko's lips as he whispered, "I'll miss you too, Akashi-kun. Take care."

Then, the horses really started moving and picking up speed. Soon, the Kuroko castle was out of sight.

[Line break]

 

It was a week before Akashi received one of Kuroko's letters. And to say he had received the shock of his life as well was an understatement. He had woken up to the screams of the maids in the hallway. When he went outside, he saw the servants trying to chase away a large, beautiful bird of prey.

Akashi peered at it curiously, eyeing the bird before he remembered. He had often seen this particular bird flying around the grounds of the Kuroko castle. Kuroko had introduced it as a peregrine falcon named 'Tal' and had explained how most wizards communicated via owl post but Kuroko used the falcon.

After commanding the servants to back away from the bird, Akashi walked up to it and spotted an envelope tied to its leg. The falcon perched itself the head of one of the statues that littered the hallway and it allowed Akashi to untie and retrieve the envelope. Akashi then instructed the servants to keep it in the aviary before heading back to his room.

He had opened the envelope that read the letter, smiling to himself before he penned down a reply and sent it via Tal.

And that was how Akashi and Kuroko communicated with each other for the following weeks. A few months later, Akashi received an invitational letter inviting him to spend a few days in the Kuroko castle. Kuroko had also said that his friends were coming as well and he would like to introduce them.

After replying immediately, Akashi prepared for the journey to the Kuroko castle.

[Line Break]

 

When he arrived, he was greeted by a tuff of cotton-candy-blue hair and sky-blue eyes. Kuroko smiled and led him inside where his friends were waiting. He introduced him to his friends Kise Ryouta, Momoi Satsuki and Takao Kazunari and his seniors Nijimura Shuzo and Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Akashi found them quite odd, much like his own friends - Midorima, Aomine and Murasakibara. Akashi realised that Takao must have been the cheerful person who could perhaps deal with Midorima that Kuroko had described. Nijimura and Mayuzumi were both rather serious yet extremely kind to Kuroko. In fact, Nijimura seemed like Kuroko's second father and Mayuzumi acted like Kuroko's brother. Momoi was very much infatuated with Kuroko and though Akashi was extremely irritated for some reason, he didn't really dislike her.

It was Kise whom he had a problem with. The blond kept taking all of Kuroko's attention and was even clingier to the bluehead than Momoi. Akashi found that he was constantly annoyed by the blond's presence whenever Kuroko and him were supposed to be alone and have one of their thought-provoking conversations.

It took the prince a while, but he had finally realised what he felt - after a bit of nudging and pushing from Kagami Taiga, the cook. He realised that he really liked Kuroko and at this point in time, wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with the wizard.

He led Kuroko to the castle library, making sure no one would interrupt, and confessed his overwhelming feelings. He told Kuroko that he had loved him and asked if the smaller male would do the honours of going out with him.

Kuroko had been so happy. Akashi had never seen the bluehead so happy before as the other squeezed his hands tightly and flashed brilliant smile after brilliant smile. After that, they spent more time together, now not only as friends but as a couple as well.

They were happy, really really happy.

But little did they know, that was all to change soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, hey there everyone! This is the second chapter of this story so I hope you like it! Sorry if it was so late! Also, thank you to all my lovely reviewers and those who favourited and follow this story!
> 
> And umm... I'm really sorry... The truth is that I posted this chapter on Fanfiction.net a long time ago but never on here for some stupid reason... Sorry! :(

The forest cast dark shadows over the small frame as its chest heaved in and out, swallowing lung-full of breaths. Kuroko Tetsuya panted heavily as he hid behind a tree, inconspicuously peering out to look at the turrets Kuroko castle, his home for so many years, that just managed to poke out form the canopy of trees. He had been running for quite some time and, coupled with his low presence, he knew that they wouldn't be able to find him. Still, one could never be too careful.

Silently praying that the servants had managed to make it out, Kuroko started walking towards the opening between the trees in the dense forest the minute he caught his breath. He knew that soon, the moment he walked out of the forest, he would be in Teikou. All he needed was to find Akashi-kun.

Before it was too late.

[Line Break]

Akashi sighed quietly as he rearranged the papers on his desk, glancing at the bright blue sky, wondering. It was Wednesday. And there was still no sign of Tal, Kuroko Tetsuya's peregrine falcon that was used a messenger pigeon. Kuroko's letters always came on Tuesdays, and that had been so for the past few months.

Kuroko Tetsuya... Even the mere thought of the gentle bluehead made the young prince smile. They were both going out with one another, after confessing their feelings to each other in the library of the Kuroko castle - a sacred ground for them, for that was where they had met, their friendship had started and their bonds were strengthened. Unfortunately, due to Akashi being the Crown Prince and heir to the throne of Teikou and Kuroko being a (highly capable and respected) student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - a school in Seirin dedicated to magic - the two hardly had any time to really meet, unless it was the holiday season for Hogwarts students. Thus, letters that were exchanged between the two were very important and deeply treasured.

Frowning slightly, Akashi just gave a sigh and tried to quell that uneasy, dreadful feeling in his chest. Somehow, deep down, he knew that something was wrong.

[Line Break]

Kuroko arrived in a little town after walking a bit along a path that led from the forest. He surveyed the small but vibrant town and walked headed for an elderly couple by the roadside who were selling small toys to a group of smiling, chattering children. The two adults smiled cheerfully, their faces stretched out and wrinkles appearing on their cheeks as they teased the children before shooing them off to another younger woman who was standing nearby, a small smile on her face. She seemed to be the children's kindergarten teacher who took them out for a field trip.

"Ummm... Sir, Madam, do you know where the Royal Palace is?" Kuroko approached the elderly couple and put his question across in a rather forthright manner.

The couple paused in the midst of rearranging their goods before scrutinising Kuroko, asking, surprised, "Why do you want to know, dear boy?"

"I'm supposed to meet someone near there," Kuroko had enough sense - he was a top student after all - to not mention Akashi.

"Well, I'm not sure where the palace is, exactly," the old man said. "It's in the city area and we townsfolk don't really go there."

"But our grandson may know," the woman added. "He's very helpful. I'm sure that he would be delighted to help you."

"Speak of the Devil and he shall appear," the old man noted as a dashing black-haired man of slightly-above-average height walked along the street with an air of purpose, heading straight for the stand that the couple manned.

"Grandfather, grandmother," the man greeted. "Good morning."

"Tatsuya," the old woman beamed joyfully, before turning to introduce Kuroko. "This is..."

"Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya. It's nice to meet you." Kuroko stretched out a hand.

The raven-haired man's eyes widened as he registered the name. "Kuroko? As in the family of wizards that lives in the castle on the other side of the forest?"

Now it was Kuroko's turn to be surprised, though he didn't really show it. "Yes, that's right. How did you know?"

The man's smile widened. "You've probably never met me before, but I'm Himuro Tatsuya, Kagami Taiga's half-brother. I believe he works as your family cook?"

"Oh, so you must be the 'Tatsuya' that Kagami-kun was always talking about." Kuroko remembered how Kagami would always mention about his black-haired brother. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah, yes, do you need any help, Kuroko-kun? I'd be happy to help such an important friend of Taiga's."

"Thank you very much," Kuroko said gratefully. "Do you happen to know the way to the Teikou palace?"

Himuro's eyebrows scrunched up before saying, "I can't quite remember how to get there anymore, but I have a friend who works there as a knight. I can get him here to help you."

"That would be much appreciated," Kuroko smiled before bowing to the elderly couple. "Thank you so much."

"It's no problem," the man smiled.

"Tatsuya, you can bring Kuroko-kun to our home and feed him some food. He looks like he really needs some."

"Alright," the taller male nodded, smiling as he led Kuroko down the street. "My friend knows the way to the palace very well. And though he can sometimes seem quite aggressive or immature, he's actually really trustworthy."

Something clicked in Kuroko's mind. A knight? That's both slightly aggressive and immature? Doesn't that sound like...

"Muro-chin... Your house's out of food," a lazy drawl echoed as Himuro opened the door to his house.

Murasakibara-kun?

As the giant purple-haired knight appeared at the doorway to the house, his lazy violet eyes widened for a second before smiling and raising an arm lazily, "Kuro-chin. Hi."

"Hello, Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko nodded politely. "I hope I'm not intruding."

"You two know each other?" Himuro looked back and forth from the both of them as he closed the door.

"Yeah. When Aka-chin was sent to live with the Kurokos during the Yosen-Kirasaki Daiichi war, Mine-chin, Mido-chin and I had to tag along. Didn't I tell you?" Murasakibara answered as he placed a hand on Himuro's shoulder and the trio moved from the doorway to the kitchen.

"You did mention about you guys going along with Akashi-san to this castle... But you never really said anything about it," Himura replied whilst he prepared food for the guest.

"Didn't Kagami-kun say anything?" Kuroko asked.

Himuro shook his head. "We haven't talked to each other in a while."

"Anyway, what are you doing out here, Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara asked as he sat down at the dining table, opposite Kuroko who was being served food by Himuro who smiled apologetically, saying that he wasn't as great a cook as Kagami, to which Kuroko merely smiled back and said, "It's fine."

"I wanted to see Akashi-kun," Kuroko's demeanour changed slightly. It was one of absolute urgency and his eyes flicked with a sort of... desperation.

"Oh, so that's why you wanted to know how to get to the Teikou palace." At Kuroko's nod, the ravenhead continued, "Atsushi's told me all about you and Akashi-san."

"And let me guess, you and Murasakibara-kun are in the same kind of relationship," Kuroko noted, having already figuring that out.

"Kuro-chin's smart."

"Will you take me to Akashi-kun?"

"Hm?" Murasakibara looked up and met Kuroko's serious gaze. "Okay. Muro-chin, do you want to come?"

[Line Break]

An hour and an half later, Kuroko, Murasakibara and Himuro stepped into a carriage, ready to leave for the Teikou Royal Palace.

"It's going to be a long ride," Himuro told Kuroko. "You should get some sleep."

"I'll be fine. Thank you for your concern," Kuroko said politely, looking out the carriage window.

"Kuroko-kun," Himuro started as Murasakibara relaxed in his seat next to Himuro. "I've been wanting to ask you... How's Kagami-kun? I've tried to send him a few letters about a wee ago but he hasn't answered, which is weird considering he responds rather quickly and the distance between the town and your home isn't very large."

Murasakibara observed how Kuroko went rigid in his seat. "Oh, Kagami-kun must be very busy," the smaller boy tried to brush it off.

Although Himuro raised an eyebrow at the response, he still accepted it.

The occupants of the carriage didn't talk much after that, with Himuro eventually drifting off to sleep and Murasakibara closing his eyes, but still ever alert and ready.

Kuroko never took his eyes off the scenery outside the window throughout the entire journey.

[Line Break]

It was night when the three finally arrived at the capital city of Teikou. Murasakibara and Kuroko had first dropped Himuro off at Murasakibara's apartment before walking over to the Teikou palace. Murasakibara had left Kuroko at the entrance to the palace before quickly running into the palace, promising to get him permission to enter the palace's compounds.

Around fifteen-minutes later, Kuroko heard the sound of footsteps running over cobbled stones. Looking up, expecting to only see Murasakibara, the bluehead gave a small gasp of surprise.

Approaching the gates of the palace along side the knight was none other than the crowned prince himself. Akashi Seijuurou.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi called as he came to a stop in front of the wizard, only to be taken aback when Kuroko launched himself towards his boyfriend. The prince managed to catch his lover and the bluehead couldn't help but sigh in relief, the tension that had always been in him finally ebbing away as he was in the arms of the one he loved.

"Tetsuya? What's wrong?" Akashi noticed how his sleeve seemed to dampen and gently tilted his beloved's chin upwards, only to be wet with wide, slightly teary blue eyes. "Why're you crying? Did you miss me that much?"

Kuroko smiled a little at Akashi's teasing and pried himself off the redhead, earning a frown from the other. "It's- it's nothing."

Akashi flashed him a look of concern before taking Kuroko's hand, saying, "Alright. You must be tired. Come, let's go inside."

With a grateful nod and thanks to Murasakibara, Akashi and Kuroko made their way into the palace of Teikou.

[Line Break]

"Sorry, my parents are at a meeting with the rulers of the other countries," Akashi said as he led Kuroko down the many grand hallways.

"That's fine," Kuroko replied, secretly pleased that he would get to be alone with Akashi. For now. He'd take care of King and Queen Akashi later.

"You can stay in my room, if you want," Akashi smiled charmingly at Kuroko.

"Okay, thanks," Kuroko had to fight to keep down a blush. He shyly slipped his hand into the warm embrace of his lover's.

"This way," Akashi tugged on the hand in his and led the way to his room.

As Kuroko entered the prince's room, his blue eyes widened at the sheer opulence yet emptiness of the large chamber. The furniture were all lined with gold and the walls were painted a deep red and the curtains were a lush gold. However, none of this extravagance actually reflected the occupant's true nature and it was bare of any pictures and personal possessions.

The bluehead was led onto the large bed where the couple spent the next hour just sitting on, lightly caressing each other, kissing each other deeply and murmuring how much they missed the other. Kuroko did his best to steer the conversation away from anything to do with why he was here and what happened.

'Just a little while,' he reassured himself as he melted in his lover's embrace. 'Just let me at least have this before I let him go.'

[Line Break]

Sunlight filtered in through the windows as a certain red-haired prince awoke. Blinking slowly, those heterochromatic eyes turned - almost expectantly - to the left of his large bed. There was no one there. As usual.

But then why did he so feel unsettled? So agitated?

His day went as normal; he spent his mornings doing paperwork about the country's current affairs and wrote a letter to his parents about the progress of the kingdom. It was an absolutely normal day. But then why did everything feel so wrong?

As Akashi started on his lunch at exactly, 12.30, he pondered about the extreme feeling of loss and loneliness he felt accompanying him all day was about and could come up with nothing. That made only served to frustrate him even more.

Just why did he feel like he had suddenly lost one crucial part of his life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or did I use too many line breaks? . Anyways, this wasn't actually suppose to end like this. I actually wanted to continue on and the rest of the chapter would've been for big reveal of what happened.
> 
> But then I thought it would be a better idea to get you all to guess what happened ;) [PS, Please don't kill me for doing this ;)] Anyways, here's a hint: what actually happened in the later part actually happened in Harry Potter, though it was just briefly mentioned.
> 
> Good luck trying to solve it! And don't be afraid to talk to me about Akakuro or anything in general! :D
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my. I think this is my longest fic ever. Oh well :) There's still another chapter. Please tell me what you think through a PM or review! :D
> 
> HeteroChromium


End file.
